You're Gonna Be
by KatieHaller
Summary: Just a oneshot of Cate and Lux to Reba McEntire's song "You're Gonna Be"


**So I am officially in love with Life Unexpected!!!!!**

**Okay so this didn't really go as I wanted it too, but it's just a oneshot of Cate and Lux to the song "You're Gonna Be" by Reba McEntire. Please, please, please I would love comments!!!!!**

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

The nurse pushed in a tiny baby wrapped in pink blankets.

"Would you like to hold your daughter sweetie?" the nurse asked to Cate.

Cate looked up at the nurse, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, and ache in her voice. "No, its okay," Cate said as she looked at the baby, _her baby._

"I don't any mother has ever regretted holding her baby," the nurse said with a tender voice.

"I can't," was all Cate managed to say. She knew that if she held her daughter she would want her, and she couldn't want that little girl. She knew that that baby deserved more than a sixteen year trying to take of her. She deserved parents who could love her and give her everything she needed.

"Alright honey, I go and call social services," the nurse said as she left the room.

"Hey," Cate said to the baby, "you know I know you can't understand this right now, but I love you so much. And you're going to have a mom and dad who can love you and give you everything thing in this world. But I promise you that no matter what, I will never stop loving you. You'll always belong to me."

And just like that Cate signed over her daughter to the state of Oregon. 

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

It had been exactly one year since her daughter had been born. No one knew except her mom and Abby. No one also knew that every night since then Cate had cried her self to sleep. She hated going to the mall or the park where she saw all the happy couples with their babies. It didn't seem fair to her. That they had the one thing that she so desperately wanted. But then she would always remind herself that it would have not been fair to that little girl had she kept her.

By giving her away Cate did the best thing for her. That her daughter would have all the opportunities in the world, something Cate knew she couldn't give her at sixteen. And that maybe one day her daughter would find her and thank Cate for all she did. So Cate made a promise to her self that when that day came Cate would be successful, someone her daughter could look up too and be proud of.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

Today would have been her daughter's third birthday. She hated that none of her college friends could understand her. That none of them had experienced the pain that she had gone through and make the decision she had to make.

She imagined a little girl in a pink princess dress, surrounded by presents, and two parents smiling down at her. Cate wished that it was her smiling down on her. That it was her who could hold her hair as she blew out the candles. Or that after giving her a present her daughter would tell her she was the best mommy in the whole world.

[Lux pov] A little girl sat in a hospital bed after having yet another heart surgery. "Do you thinks my mommy will comes today cause its my birthday?" the little blonde hair blue eye girl asked the nurse.

"I don't know cutie, did you wish for it," the nurse answered, with the question breaking her heart.

"Yep, I did, and I think she'll be here soon," Lux answered smiling. She thought it would be any minute for her mom to walk through those doors and take her home.

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'_

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

(Cate's parental rights had just been reinstated) She walked up into Lux's room as. Cate couldn't have been in anymore love than anyone else on this plant as she watched Lux sleep. It had been a long sixteen years coming.

"Hey Cate," Lux said groggily.

"Hey, sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you," Cate said as she sat down on the edge of Lux's bed.

"Thanks for everything today," Lux said as she grabbed Cate's hand.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I would have been there had I known it," Cate said with a quiver in her voice.

"You're here now, and that's what counts," Lux said as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Cate leaned in and kissed Lux's head. "I love you so much little girl."

"I love you too mom."

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

They were standing at the airport terminal. Lux was fresh out of college and working with the Peace Corp. She was going overseas to help some of the third countries; Lux was excited, Cate was scared out of her mind.

"Now you have everything right. I still can't believe you are doing this, Lux are you sure you thought this through. I know it seems exciting and all but you'll be gone for eight months," Cate said as her last plead for Lux to stay, knowing full well that it wouldn't change Lux's mind.

"Mom, I'll be fine, and if I'm not I know you'll be on the first flight over to save the day," Lux said trying to comfort.

"I feel like I can't be there for you." Cate said as she looked Lux in her eyes.

"Yeah you, you're always with me mom," Lux said as she hugged. "You're like that annoying voice in my head I can't get rid of." They both laughed.

**Hope you guys liked it, please comment!!!!!**


End file.
